


rainbow wrist

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Much Of It, Punk Phil, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan's determined to find his chameleon-haired soulmate.</p><p>[AU credit goes to groanlester on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainbow wrist

For as long as he could remember, Dan had a streak of coppery red across his wrist. This was the color of his soulmate's hair. Everyone had a soulmate, so everyone had a streak of color across their wrist. Dan grew accustomed to staring at it, watching to see if it would miraculously change colors, signifying that his soulmate had dyed his or her hair.

Then one day, it did.

Dan was casually sitting in his room and going through Tumblr when he suddenly felt a tingling feeling in his wrist. A feeling of panic instinctively aroused inside of him, as he'd never experienced this situation before. He brought his wrist into eyesight. The once ginger streak was now a jet black. Dan smiled, shock and awe replacing the panic from earlier.

This started happening almost every three months, the colors ranging from dark reds to light purples. Dan's eyes would light up like a child's on Christmas every time he felt it begin to happen, quickly turning his wrist over to watch the current color fade into the next one.

One day, however, the color changes stopped. The color had become a muted black, as it had the first time. As the days passed by, Dan became more and more worried for his soulmate, a person he didn't even know.

A month after the color changes stopped, Dan found himself wandering aimlessly through a street he traveled through often. He had no set destination; all he wanted was to get some fresh air and clear his head from the stress that had been nagging at him for the past week. He, looking down at his feet and not paying attention, clumsily knocked into someone. Dan mumbled a quick apology and slipped past.

Suddenly, his mark pulsed.

It scared the crap out of him, honestly. Dan spun around to see the man he'd bumped into earlier staring right back at him, his bright blue eyes wide in shock. Neither were sure as to what to do. He was pulled out of the crowd by the other man and into a deserted clearing between two buildings. Dan instinctively went into panic mode. Was his soulmate going to murder him? However, he looked up into the man's eyes and was quickly calmed by the intriguing swirl of blues and greens.

"Hi," Dan breathed out, his confidence levels sinking so low that they could rival the Titanic.

"Hey." They each took a step closer, now close enough to feel the warmth from their breath.

"Dan," the brunette timidly shook out. "Dan Howell."

"Phil. Phil Lester."

Phil gently grabbed Dan's face, as if the slightest bit of pressure would shatter him like glass, and kissed him.

In that moment of pure bliss, Dan found him in a state of temporary amnesia, forgetting all of his worries and problems and stress factors and just enjoying this moment as if it would never happen again.


End file.
